Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit configuration for operating an electrically triggerable magnet valve having a valve-control element that can be put into at least two working positions and through the adjustment of which one fluid-flow path at a time that is acted upon by a fluid and that corresponds to the respective working position can be selected.
Circuit configurations as defined above are used, for instance, in refrigeration appliances that have a plurality of compartments at different temperatures, for triggering bistable magnet valves that are used there. On the basis of such valves a flow of refrigerant generated by a compressor in a refrigeration circuit is conducted to evaporators in the compartments having various temperatures in accordance with the need for refrigeration. To that end, the valve-control element of the bistable magnet valve is moved into one or the other of its working positions in accordance with the need for refrigeration in storage compartments of the refrigeration appliance. That is done through the use of the force exerted on the valve-control element by the electromagnets and as a consequence of that force the valve-control element is accelerated into its closing position. A clearly audible noise is generated by the closing process. In the past, that noise had been handled through the use of sound damping provisions made in the valve-control element, in the form of plastic parts that cause the closure of nozzle-like supply openings. In the case of such plastic parts, however, if they are not to wear prematurely at the nozzle-like supply openings, a relatively high Shore hardness must be chosen, which necessarily in turn causes not inconsiderable worsening of the acoustical insulation.